Colocataire, et plus si affinité
by Mirabelle chan
Summary: UA- Quand enfin Minho quitte leur colocation, ça laisse le champ libre à Thomas pour enfin concrétiser ses sentiments. Sans savoir que Newt avait peut-être les mêmes envies...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Voila enfin la fiction que je vous avais promis il y a un moment. Elle est déjà terminée mais sera postée en deux fois parce que je trouve que les chapitres de plus de 10 000 mots sont un peu indigestes à la lecture ^^ La suite sera postée dimanche prochain.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Il se retourna une dernière fois vers le large. Ce paysage lui manquait déjà. Il reprit son sac, le jeta sur son épaule et, avec un soupir, se dirigea vers l'arrêt du bus qui le mènerait à la gare. Paris l'attendait. Il aimait sa ville lumière, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Son appartement en collocation beaucoup moins.** Le vrai problème c'était le type qui s'était immiscé dans cette collocation. Un ami de son coloc'. Un ami du coloc' qu'il essayait désespérément de draguer depuis plusieurs mois.

Le bus arriva et Newt monta avec tous les autres vacanciers de la Côte d'Azur en direction de la gare de Nice. Il venait de s'offrir trois semaines de vacances dans un petit village pas très loin de là, où il y avait moins de touristes. Une demi-heure de bus et il arrivait à la gare. Son billet à la main, il lu attentivement les panneaux d'affichages pour trouver son quai.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était assis à sa place, près à attendre trois quarts d'heure que le TGV parte. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite quand il réalisa que dans six heures il allait enfin revoir son colocataire. Il avait demandé à Thomas de venir le chercher à son arriver pour ne pas avoir à prendre les transports en commun avec sa valise. Puis il se rappela que Thomas était toujours fourré avec Minho au point que celui-ci avait emménagé sur leur canapé.

Il espéra de tout son cœur que pour une fois l'asiatique travaillerait et qu'il pourrait un peu profiter de Thomas. Peut être que cette fois-ci, il ferait autre chose que rougir quand il le regarderait.

Le train se mit en route et il sortit un livre pour s'occuper. Penser à son colocataire pendant autant de temps ne ferait que le rendre affreusement gêné quand il le verrait. Mais c'était compliqué. Il se rappelait son sourire chaleureux, sa légèreté face à toutes les situations et surtout sa manie de lui faire des câlins tout le temps. Il avait l'impression d'être une peluche vivante. Mais depuis que Minho s'était invité chez eux, ça avait changé, il était plus distant. Et s'était à ce moment là qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait le contact du brun. Et il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de continuer cette habitude.

Quand il arriva enfin à la gare de Lyon, il descendit péniblement sa valise et avança lentement vers le bout du quai en cherchant Thomas des yeux. Newt se sentait ronchon, fatigué, courbaturé et avait plus que tout envie de retrouver son lit confortable. Et son chauffeur n'était toujours pas là. Agacé, il souffla bruyamment.

Après quelques minutes à tapoter le sol du bout du pied en regardant tout autour de lui, il vit son ami arriver en courant. Tout en reprenant son souffle, il s'excusa pour son léger retard. Avec un grand sourire et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il attrapa sa valise et partit en direction de sa voiture :

\- Alors, comment se sont passées tes vacances ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien.

\- J'espère que tu ne seras pas aussi ronchon que quand tu es parti !

\- Je n'étais pas ronchon !

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard amusé et il rougit en se rendant compte qu'il venait de répondre à la provocation de façon totalement puérile. Il soupira et détourna les yeux. Il le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture et prit place du côté passager aussitôt qu'elle fut ouverte. Toujours avec le sourire, Thomas démarra et prit la route pour rentrer à leur petit appartement.

\- Au fait, Minho n'est pas là cette semaine, sa mère l'a appelé, elle voulait le voir.

Newt bénit mentalement cette femme qui le débarrassait d'un parasite particulièrement gênant. Cette nouvelle eut le mérite de lui donner le sourire durant tout le trajet.

\- Ça à l'air de te mettre de très bonne humeur.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas…

Cela tira un petit rire à Thomas et ils restèrent silencieux durant le reste du trajet.

Une fois arrivé, Newt se laissa tomber dans le canapé et fronça les sourcils en voyant le désordre qui régnait. Thomas se laissa tomber à côté de lui, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et dit très sérieusement :

\- Tu m'as atrocement manqué.

\- Tu veux dire le ménage et ma cuisine t'ont manqué, grogna-t-il.

\- Tu es si méchant avec moi… Tu m'as vraiment manqué, je ne supportais plus Minho.

\- Il était temps que tu te rendes compte qu'il ne servait à rien ici.

Bizarrement, au lieu d'énerver le brun comme d'ordinaire, il se contenta d'en rire. Si bien que cela le fit sourire également. Il était content de se retrouver seul avec Thomas sans son ami pour accaparer toute l'attention.

\- Donc je suppose que pour fêter mon arrivée, tu as prévu quelque chose à manger.

\- Tout à fait ! s'écria-t-il en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Sushi ça te va ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta. De toute façon, ce serait mieux que la cuisine de Thomas. Il trouva un peu surprenant qu'il n'enlève pas son bras de ses épaules mais ne se dégagea pas. Avec de la chance, songea-t-il, ses vacances auraient permis à Thomas de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui et qu'il voulait être plus qu'ami avec lui. Mais ça, c'était dans ses fantasmes les plus fous…

Quand le livreur sonna, Thomas mit quelques secondes avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir, comme s'il avait voulu rester un peu plus avec lui. Il disposa les plats sur la table basse et lui tendit des baguettes.

\- Bon appétit !

Il répondit par un grognement et commença à manger. Il se sentait fatigué de n'avoir rien fait de la journée et voulait simplement aller se coucher.

\- Tu veux regarder un film ce soir ?

Newt le regarda, un peu agacé, un sushi dans la bouche et grogna.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui ! J'avais envie de regarder un Marvel, y en a un qui te dit ?

\- J'avais plutôt envie de dormir…

\- Spider-Man alors, tu connais tu n'auras qu'à dormir en regardant.

Il attrapa la télécommande sans accorder de crédit à ses protestations et mit le film. Comme Thomas l'avait prédit, il suivit la première demi-heure en terminant de manger puis il commença à somnoler. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il retrouvait le brun après trois semaines d'absence.

Pourtant ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls et l'épaule de Thomas l'attirait. Il voulait poser sa tête dessus et s'endormir. Sans s'en apercevoir, c'est exactement ce qu'il fit et il perdit totalement le fil du film. Il sentit vaguement que Thomas l'enlaçait mais ne trouva pas l'envie de se dégager et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait initié ce câlin.

Il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps il était resté là, sans bouger, à somnoler puis à émerger avant de se rendormir et de recommencer. Il se réveilla un peu plus quand il sentit qu'on le soulevait. Il gigota et grogna un peu mais il lui sembla que Thomas lui disait quelque chose et il se calma. Puis il se fit allonger et border. Il s'apprêtait à s'enrouler un peu plus étroitement dans la couette quand il sentit quelqu'un se mettre un côté de lui. Pour échapper à la fraicheur du drap, il se serra contre la source de chaleur et se rendormit définitivement, heureux d'être rentré chez lui.

Quand Newt s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il se sentait maussade. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé une excellente nuit et que maintenant, quelque chose lui manquait. Il hésita entre se rendormir pour chasser cette impression désagréable et se lever pour prendre un café. Finalement, le café l'emporta et il sortit le nez de la couette.

Un peu perdu, il remarqua tout de suite que la décoration était différente de celle de sa chambre. D'ailleurs c'était étonnant, elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle de la chambre de Thomas. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi son ami l'avait amené ici et non dans son propre lit et s'était un mystère à éclaircir rapidement. Il avait besoin de savoir s'il avait fait quelque chose de trop… intime dans son sommeil.

D'un autre côté, maintenant qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était dans le lit de son coloc' et que c'était peut être sa seule chance d'y être, il pouvait bien en profiter un peu. Il remonta de nouveau la couette et se calla un peu mieux sur l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux, près à se rendormir pour rêver de sa tasse de café bien chaude quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Cela le fit rouvrir les yeux aussitôt et il rougit quand son regard rencontra celui de Thomas.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tes vacances t'avaient transformée en marmotte.

Il pinça les lèvres et sortit du lit. Il passa devant lui la tête haute en ignorant totalement la plaisanterie. Mais Thomas en avait l'habitude, il ne se vexerait pas à cause de son attitude. Dans la cuisine, il fut ravi de voir que du café chaud l'attendait, déjà versé dans sa tasse. Du coup, il se sentit coupable de ne pas laisser son colocataire le taquiner sans râler alors que ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de lui rendre de petit services comme celui là.

\- Au fait, pourquoi j'étais dans ton lit ce matin ? demanda-t-il, faussement désinvolte après avoir bu une gorgée de café.

Newt vit avec surprise Thomas rougir et marmonner quelque chose qu'il ne compris pas. Il aurait très bien pu profiter de cet instant de faiblesse pour se moquer un peu de lui et le voir se renfrogner sans rien trouver à lui répondre, mais dans le cas présent, ça pouvait se retourner contre lui bien trop facilement. Néanmoins, il insista un peu. Il voulait savoir tout de même :

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- Je n'avais pas envie de te lâcher, grogna Thomas après quelques secondes, toujours aussi rouge.

Sa réponse eut le mérite de le faire taire efficacement. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse et elle lui faisait bien plus plaisir qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Gêné, il ne répliqua rien et se replongea dans sa tasse en se préparant un bol de céréales.

Face à son mutisme, Thomas sentit sa gorge se serrer et il retourna dans sa chambre sans rien n'ajouter. Il aurait aimé que ça se passe autrement, que son colocataire comprenne ce qu'il ressentait par ce petit geste tendre. Il avait été à deux doigts de lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit avant de décider que c'était trop. Visiblement, il avait bien fait, son geste n'aurait pas été apprécié à sa juste valeur.

En même temps, depuis le temps que Minho lui disait que Newt était trop indépendant et pas assez affectueux pour lui, il avait peut être raison… C'était pour ça que l'asiatique étai venu squatter chez eux. Il voulait voir le fameux Newt dont il entendait sans cesse parler. Et il n'avait pas été déçu. Il l'avait beaucoup aimé, si bien qu'il l'avait embêté comme il embêtait son meilleur ami, et le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé avait été de rester chez eux.

Mais là, c'était Thomas qui en avait vite eux marre. Sa présence l'empêchait de se rapprocher de Newt comme il l'aurait voulu. Toujours à côté d'eux avec son petit sourire en coin, ça le bloquait. Du coup… il n'avait rien fait et avait l'impression de le voir lui échapper. Et voila que maintenant Newt lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir ramené dans son lit. En même temps, il aurait pu s'en douter, mais il n'avait eut envie ni de dormir sur le canapé pour ne pas le déranger, ni de le lâcher.

Mais, Thomas étant ce qu'il était, il ne se morfondit pas longtemps. Rapidement, il décida qu'il devait au moins aller voir si Newt ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qu'il avait fait. Ce serait une certaine consolation.

Mais quand il retourna dans leur petit salon pour lui faire ses yeux de chiens battus et se faire pardonner, il le vit plongé dans la contemplation du fond de son bol. Intrigué, il alla s'asseoir en face de lui et ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander s'il allait bien.

\- Ne dit rien, grogna Newt, sans le regarder.

\- Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Le blond le regarda bizarrement. Ce devait être le contraire, non ? Vu comme il l'avait repoussé, il aurait du être vexé et revenir à une attitude à peine amicale. Mais là, il venait le voir et d'une façon un peu détournée, lui demandait s'il allait bien. Un peu perdu, il le regarda avec de grands yeux et hocha la tête en signe de négation. En vérité, il pressentait qu'il avait très bien dormi avec Thomas à ses côtés et s'en voulait d'avoir réagit comme ça. Peut être que s'il avait fait un léger signe de tête que Thomas aurait pu interpréter comme un « moi aussi je ne voulais pas que tu me lâche » au lieu de ce vague geste qu'on pouvait interpréter de toutes les façons possibles, il aurait eut une chance de concrétiser ses fantasmes.

Intrigué par son long silence, le brun se rapprocha encore un peu de lui pour attraper son menton et relever sa tête. Il scruta ses traits pour essayer de deviner la cause de son malaise. Prenant le risque de lancer une idée au hasard, Thomas demanda :

\- Tu voudrais qu'on regarde un film ce soir ?

Newt rougit un peu en comprenant son sous-entendu mais accepta. C'était ce qu'il voulait, non ? Ça lui permettrait peut être de comprendre pourquoi Thomas faisait ça. Cela rendit le sourire au brun qui repartit devant son ordinateur profiter de son week-end et tout raconter à Minho. Il s'en sortait quand même beaucoup mieux sans lui !

En sifflotant joyeusement il chercha longuement quel film pourrait plaire à son ami sans complètement l'ennuyer. Il était un grand cinéphile et avait vu la plupart des bons films qui existaient mais Newt avait tendance à s'ennuyer assez rapidement devant la télévision. D'un autre côté… un Newt qui s'ennuyait aurait peut être plus tendance à venir chez chercher des câlins. Ou au contraire à partir se coucher directement… Le choix était cornélien.

Il finit par se rabattre sur un autre film d'action, c'était ce qui aurait le plus de chances d'attirer son attention.

A partir de 18h il avait commencé à trépigner d'impatience. Il n'avait pas osé reparler de leur soirée-télé de toute la journée de peur que le blond se braque et refuse de regarder le film avec lui. Et puis, il ne devait surtout pas l'énerver s'il voulait qu'il lui prépare quelque chose de bon !

Quand il eut trop faim pour tenir cinq minutes de plus, il se traina hors de son lit pour réclamer à manger. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir Newt, se dit-il en voyant le jeune homme en train de surveiller une poêle du coin de l'œil.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on mange ? demanda Thomas en s'approchant assez de lui pour mettre son menton sur son épaule.

\- Du poulet à la crème et du blé.

Thomas murmura un « miam » avant d'embrasser sa joue pour le remercier. Il se sentit craquer de nouveau pour son ami en le voyant rougir légèrement en le chassant de la main.

\- J'ai choisi Underword comme film, ça te va ?

\- Je ne connais pas du tout.

\- Alors ça va te plaire. C'est une histoire de lycans et de vampires.

Newt hocha légèrement la tête pas plus emballé que ça. Mais si Thomas embrassait de nouveau sa joue, ou même sa bouche, ça lui allait.

Après leur repas, ils allèrent s'installer dans le canapé et Thomas lança le film. Aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas pour se rapprocher et il se passa presque une heure avant que Newt commence à somnoler. En le voyant près à sombrer le brun passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Il savait que quand il était à deux doigts de s'endormir, Newt était bien moins timide et se laisserais aller plus facilement.

Un jour, il oserait le faire à un autre moment… pour l'instant il profitait d'avoir le jeune homme près de lui. Avec un sourire de bonheur, il embrassa sa tempe.

\- Je ne dors pas encore… signala Newt dans un grognement.

Thomas rougit comme jamais et commença à enlever son bras pour le laisser se dégager.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit de bouger non plus.

Le jeune homme fut agréablement surpris et se replaça confortablement pour permettre à Newt de bien se replacer contre lui. Peut être que tout n'était pas perdu finalement. Ce dernier étouffa un ricanement face à son air béat. Il suffisait donc de demander pour que Thomas exécute ses moindres désirs, c'était noté, songea-t-il. Ce serait bien s'il pouvait vraiment tout lui faire faire.

En attendant, il devait avouer que le film était pas mal. L'histoire était originale uniquement parce que tout le monde était méchant, ça changeait.

\- Y a une suite ? demanda Newt quand le générique de fin se mit à défiler.

Secrètement, il espérait que Thomas lui répondrait que oui, comme ça, il pourrait rester dans ses bras.

\- Y en a trois autres en fait. Tu me laisse me lever pour mettre les autres sur le disque dur ?

Avec une moue agacée, il se décala et Thomas disparu dans sa chambre pendant une dizaine de minutes. Quand il revint, il lança le second film et se réinstalla dans le canapé. Le blond n'osa pas bouger jusqu'à ce que son ami attrape ses hanches pour le tirer sur ses genoux, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Il rougit de gêne en s'entendant et Thomas gloussa, mais prudemment, il ne le fit pas remarquer.

Pendant les deux prochaines heures, ils restèrent calmement à se câliner. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie que la soirée se termine, mais il était tant pour eux d'aller dormir. Le lendemain, ils allaient tous les deux travailler et ils devaient être en forme.

\- Tu sais quoi, commença Thomas après avoir éteint la télé.

Newt l'interrogea du regard.

\- J'ai toujours pas envie de te lâcher.

\- Tu n'es peut être pas obligé de me lâcher…

Les yeux de Thomas s'illuminèrent et il laissa Newt se relever avant de l'entrainer vers sa propre chambre. Dormir ensemble était un bon début, songea-t-il. Peut être même que dans quelques temps, Newt serait d'accord pour aller un peu plus loin et accepterait une relation un peu plus intime. Mais pour en arriver là, il faudrait aller doucement, il le sentait.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement allongés côte à côte. Ils avaient été un peu trop gênés pour se blottir de nouveau l'un contre l'autre, mais leurs bras s'étaient rapidement collés.

Le réveil de Thomas émit deux sonneries pour alerter son propriétaire qu'il était l'heure de se lever puis s'arrêta. Le brun grogna en papillonnant des yeux. Il ne voulait pas bouger et d'ailleurs, se dit-il en essayant de bouger son bras pour attraper son portable et l'empêcher de sonner de nouveau, il ne pouvait pas. Après quelques secondes à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait, il réalisa que son torse était pressé contre quelque chose de chaud. Le corps de Newt, bien évidemment.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient endormis chacun de leur côté ils étaient désormais installés en cuillère. Il était collé au dos de son ami et avait entouré sa taille avec son bras. Newt s'était alors approprié sa main qu'il tenait fermement contre sa poitrine. Thomas décida qu'il était vraiment trop mignon.

\- Eteint ton putin de réveil avant que je lui apprenne à voler, gronda-t-il quand la sonnerie retentit pour la deuxième fois.

Thomas ricana et détacha sa main de la sienne pour arrêter l'alarme.

\- En plus tu m'as réveillé trop tôt, continua-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

\- Rendors-toi alors.

Il ne savait pas à quelle heure il commençait ce jour-là donc par précaution, il mit un réveil sur le téléphone de Newt une heure plus tard. Puis il embrassa sa joue et sortit du lit pour se préparer. Avant de partir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans sa chambre pour voir que le jeune homme s'était rendormi et était enroulé dans la couette. Il sourit sans le réveiller et partit en direction de la pharmacie où il faisait son stage.

Quand il rentra le soir, Newt n'était pas encore rentré. Mais ça leur arrivait souvent, leurs horaires étaient décalés.

Comme toujours quand son ami faisait la fermeture, il fit la vaisselle et chercha dans le frigo un truc pas trop compliqué à faire. Après avoir minutieusement inspecté toutes les étagères il resta un instant muet de stupéfaction. Newt ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça !

Il sortit un Tupperware du frigo pour mieux lire le post-it collé dessus. « A 20h30 met ça dans un plat puis au four pendant 20 minutes, thermostat 7 ». Il le prenait pour un abrutit ou pour un incapable. Malgré tout, il regarda l'heure et mit leur dîner au four. Il lui en parlerait quand il rentrerait, parce que là, franchement, c'était honteux pour lui.

Il rumina pendant encore un bon moment tout en regardant le four pour ne pas louper la sonnerie indiquant que s'était cuit.

Il eut à peine le temps de mettre la table et de sortir le plat avant que Newt arrive, l'air complètement épuisé.

\- Ça va ? demanda Thomas quand il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de son assiette.

\- Les clients m'ont fait chier.

Ça voulait tout dire. Newt faisait une licence de commerce pour compléter son BEP et devenir directeur de magasin. Il faisait son stage dans le prêt-à-porter et de ce qu'il lui racontait, les clients n'étaient pas toujours des flèches et encore moins des modèles de politesse. Ça devait lui faire bizarre de les retrouver après trois semaines de tranquillité. Avec un sourire compatissant, Thomas lui servit une part de lasagne.

Ils mangèrent dans le silence, Newt ne savait pas quoi lui dire après s'être réveillé seul avec la sonnerie que Thomas avait pensé à lui mettre. Devait-il le remercier ou pas ? Peut être même que ça voulait dire qu'ils passaient un stade de plus dans leur relation de plus en plus intime. C'était une situation qui l'angoissait énormément, il ne contrôlait rien et il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

Pourtant, Thomas semblait aussi à l'aise que d'habitude. Il parlait tout seul, sans attendre de répondre de ça part. Et pourtant, il le regardait avec tellement d'affection qu'il ne pouvait pas être simplement en train de meubler un silence gênant.

\- Ta journée était si nulle que ça pour que tu ais rien à raconter ? finit par demander Thomas.

Un immense soupir lui répondit. Par prudence, il n'insista pas. Il voulait que Newt revienne dormir dans son lit.

Après les lasagnes, ils mangèrent un yaourt et Thomas fit la vaisselle. Le temps qu'il finisse, Newt s'était affalé sur le canapé et zappait sur toutes les chaînes de la télé pour trouver quelque chose de ne pas trop abrutissant. Il finit par se rabattre sur un reportage historique dans l'optique d'aller se coucher rapidement.

Puis, sur l'invitation de son ami, il alla encore une fois dormir dans son lit.

Ce petit rituel durant encore une dizaine de jours avant que Thomas décide qu'il était tant d'éclaircir la situation. Cette incertitude était insupportable. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser pour lui dire bonne nuit et se rappelait qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple. Il en avait parlé à Minho qui était resté bouche-bée pendant plusieurs secondes, sans y croire. Lui n'aurait jamais put résister à Brenda s'il avait dut dormir quinze jours à ses côtés dans la toucher.

Après s'être bien fichu de lui, l'asiatique avait essayé de l'aider un peu plus sérieusement et avait suggéré de l'amener dans un petit restaurant romantique où il aurait put l'embrasser au dessert. Ça aurait put être une bonne idée si Newt avait été une fille et s'il avait eut les moyen de lui offrir un diner. Il s'était contenté de soupirer et de lui assurer qu'il se débrouillerait tout seul. Mais maintenant qu'il y était, il ne savait plus du tout comment s'y prendre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as à soupirer comme ça, lui demanda Newt, l'air profondément agacé.

\- Oh… rien. T'inquiète pas !

Il eut un petit rire nerveux en voyant le regard soupçonneux du peser sur lui. Mais le blond ne rajouta rien, Thomas était bien plus bavard juste avant de s'endormir quand l'obscurité les empêchait de voir le visage de l'autre.

\- Au fait, demanda Newt après quelques minutes de silence, Minho n'a toujours pas parlé de revenir ?

\- Non, Brenda veut qu'il emménage avec elle dès que les papiers seront à jour.

Il réprima un sourire avec difficulté. Ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle ça voudrait dire qu'il arrêterait définitivement de les embêter et il pourrait profiter de son Tommy tranquille. Peut être même passer à de la drague un peu moins subtile… elle avait trop tendance à être invisible.

Mais en même temps, il avait déjà eut tellement de mal à séduire Theresa quand il avait voulu sortir avec elle il y avait deux ans. Pourtant, une fille, c'était plus facile, il fallait être gentil, prévenant, galant, lui faire des compliments ect… Mais avec Tommy, il avait plutôt l'impression que c'était lui qui recevait tout ça, il le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait et se contentait de rougir en rêvant de plus. Il était pitoyable.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête là, je sais que vous vous entendez super bien quand je ne suis pas là.

Newt sourit un peu et se reconcentra sur le film qu'ils regardaient. Cette fois-ci, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, Thomas ne l'avait pas prit dans ses bras. Il paraissait trop préoccupé pour faire attention à lui. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Petit à petit, il se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à être collé à son bras.

\- Y a un truc qui va pas, affirma-t-il.

\- Non… pas vraiment. T'inquiète pas !

\- Raconte.

Il abdiquait vite, se dit-il en cherchant la meilleure façon de lui raconter ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. En même temps, Newt savait très bien être autoritaire.

\- Si je t'embrassais, tu ferais quoi ?

Newt rougit et hésita une seconde avant de murmurer :

\- Je pense que je t'embrasserais aussi.

\- Tu penses ou tu es sûr ?

\- Essaye, tu verras bien.

Thomas gémit, ce n'était pas une réponse ça ! Au contraire, ça le faisait encore plus stresser. Du coup, il osait l'embrasser ou pas ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Newt le regarda avec un air amusé pendant quelques instants avant que son immobilité ne le fasse soupirer. Il devait prendre les choses en mains sinon ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais. Surtout qu'il lui avait dit à demi-mot qu'il voudrait l'embrasser, il ne prenait pas trop de risques. A demi redressé, une main posée sur son torse, il se pencha pour toucher ses lèvres avec les siennes. Sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser, il s'écarta rapidement. Il avait beau être quasiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir.

Thomas le regarda avec incertitude jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire heureux le remplace.

\- T'es sérieux ? finit-il par demander, sans oser y croire.

\- Non, j'embrasse souvent les gens juste comme ça…

Newt n'aurait jamais pensé se sentir aussi vexé et triste par une simple phrase. Franchement, il n'avait pas la réputation d'être un coureur de jupons, il avait toujours été sérieux dans ses relations. Il devait aborder un air blessé parce que Thomas se colla à lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Désolé… Minho m'a tellement dit que ça ne marcherait jamais que j'ai peur qu'il ait raison.

Le jeune homme hésita entre être vexé que l'asiatique revienne encore sur le tapis et attendrit par son attitude. Ne désirant pas se disputer avec lui maintenant, il choisit d'être attendrit :

\- Il a toujours tord.

Thomas gloussa en acquiesçant. Pour se faire pardonner, il attrapa le menton du blond pour tourner sa tête vers lui et l'embrassa. Heureux, ce dernier se blottit contre lui, sur son petit nuage. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il pourrait sortir avec son Tommy. Il ne se lassait pas de tripoter son T-shirt ou de frotter sa joue contre son épaule pour s'assurer de sa présence.

\- Tu es à ce point en mal d'amour ? ricana-t-il en poussant ses cheveux qui revenaient sans cesse dans son visage.

\- La ferme, marmonna-t-il en frappant sa cuisse.

Cette nuit, pour la première fois ils allaient dormir ensemble en tant que couple et Newt ne savait vraiment pas comment ça allait se passer. Il n'était jamais sortit avec un homme et ne savait pas vraiment comment allait se passer la case sexe. Il avait la théorie mais pas la pratique, contrairement à Thomas et appréhendait à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Malgré tout, quand il déclara qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher, il le suivit avec enthousiasme. Il avait envie de continuer leur séance de câlins. Pour cette fois, ils se déshabillèrent entièrement avant de se coucher. Le jeune homme se blottit contre son petit ami, la tête sur son torse et un bras passé autour de lui pour caresser son épaule. Comme si Thomas était dans sa tête, il posa simplement sa main sur ses reins. Puis il prit son téléphone pour mettre son réveil.

\- A quelle heure tu te lèves demain ?

\- Huit heures, marmonna-t-il sans lever la tête.

\- Cool, comme moi !

Il éteint la lumière et le serra contre lui. Visiblement, pas de galipettes ce soir, songea Newt, soulagé. Après un dernier baiser pour se dire bonne nuit.

Comme d'habitude, quand le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, Newt grogna et rabattit la couette sur sa tête. Il n'était pas du matin et détestait se lever. Mais il sentit la couverture se faire tirer un peu et plusieurs baisers atterrir dans ses cheveux. Au fur et à mesure que Thomas embrassait sa peau, il le découvrait, jusqu'à pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres. Il fit la tête pour la forme, mais être réveillé comme ça plutôt qu'avec une sonnerie lui plaisait beaucoup. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et lui sourit.

\- J'aime quand tu me réveilles.

Le brun rit un peu avant de lui arracher totalement la couette.

\- Si tu es sage je te réveillerais encore mieux ce weekend. Mais là, faut aller au boulot.

Il ronchonna mais se leva sans faire davantage d'histoires.

\- T'as intérêt à faire un sacré truc ce weekend.

Thomas rit et lui intima une nouvelle de fois de se lever avant qu'ils ne soient réellement en retard. Avec force de grognements, Newt obéit et se traina dans la cuisine pour préparer son café et son bol de céréales. Courage, se dit-il, c'était jeudi, plus que deux jours à tenir avant le dimanche et son réveil câlin.

Ce jour là arriva très lentement du point de vue des deux garçons. Dès le lendemain, ils avaient décidé de transporter toutes les affaires de Newt dans l'autre chambre. Ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire vu le nombre de choses qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre. Ils avaient faillit se disputer jusqu'à ce que Thomas le pousse sur le lit pour dévorer sa bouche en disant qu'il était trop sexy quand il était énervé. A tous les coups une façon de lui faire oublier qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de mettre ses pyjamas dans l'armoire et que leur place était dans la poubelle.

Et enfin, le samedi soir était arrivé. Newt avait fait la fermeture et était partit se coucher rapidement, trop fatigué pour regarder un film avec Thomas.

Le dimanche matin, quand le brun se réveilla, dans les alentours de dix heures, son petit-ami dormait encore. Il commença par se blottir dans son dos avant de changer d'avis. Il lui avait promis quelque chose et comptait bien tenir sa promesse. Sans le déranger, il sortit du lit, remit la couverture sur ses épaules et se rendit dans la cuisine.

Il enfila un gilet qui trainait sur une chaise et mit la machine à café en marche. D'abords une tasse pour lui qu'il bu doucement en faisant des tartines de Nutella pour son blond trop gourmand. Pour lui faire plaisir, il en mit une couche aussi épaisse qu'il put sans avoir l'impression de prendre deux kilos rien qu'en regardant la tartine. Puis il fit couler un deuxième café pour Newt et posa le tout sur un plateau. Mais ça faisait un peu vide… Il n'avait pas de fleurs à rajouter, et d'ailleurs, ça ferait surement trop guimauve. Il réfléchit quelques instants sans rien trouver à ajouter. De toute façon, décida-t-il, l'aspect esthétique de son plateau n'était pas le plus important.

Lentement pour ne pas le faire tomber, Thomas retourna dans leur chambre et posa le plateau sur la table de nuit. Puis il se glissa de nouveau sous la couette agréablement chaude. De nouveau il se colla contre le dos de Newt et poussa un peu ses cheveux pour dégager sa nuque. Il y déposa une série de baisers qui le fit frissonner mais sans le réveiller. Il tourna alors sa tête pour atteindre sa joue et ses lèvres. Il entoura ses hanches pour caresser doucement son ventre. Son petit ami soupira en se réveillant et se retourna paresseusement pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

\- Salut, murmura Thomas en embrassant son front.

Un gémissement lui répondit, encore à moitié endormi. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel mais glissa ses mains dans son dos, sous son T-shirt. Il adorait toucher sa peau douce et chaude et ne pensait pas se lasser du petit sourire heureux qu'il abordait en levant légèrement la tête, les yeux encore fermés.

\- Embrasse-moi, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ça, c'était un ordre auquel il ne pourrait jamais désobéir. Aussitôt, il captura ses lèvres et ne les lâcha qu'après avoir posé une bonne dizaine de baisers dessus.

\- Moi aussi j'adore te réveiller comme ça !

Newt rit doucement et papillonna des yeux pour regarder le réveil.

\- C'est trop tôt !

\- J'ai un café pour me faire pardonner !

Il tendit la main pour le réclamer et Thomas le lui tendis avec précaution. Son amant se redressa avant de le prendre et d'en boire une gorgée puis il tendit de bras pour prendre de lui-même une tranche de pain. Il se sentait un peu gêné de la façon dont il le regardait, avec tant d'amour et d'affection, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne serait jamais capable de lui rendre un centième de tout ce qu'il lui offrait. Pourtant, il gloussa quand il se glissa à côté de lui sous la couette et embrassa son cou. Décidément, il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait entacher son bonheur d'être avec son Tommy.

Ce dernier avant entouré ses hanches avec ses bras et ses baisers se faisaient de plus en plus entreprenants à mesure que ses mains progressaient sous son T-shirt. Bien que manger sa dernière tartine lui tienne particulièrement à cœur, il ne ressentait plus autant d'appréhension qu'au début à l'idée de passer ce cap si nouveau pour lui. Il reposa sa tasse et prit sa tartine en détournant son visage de Thomas qui continuait à l'embrasser.

\- Tu préfères une tartine à moi…

\- Elle, je peux la manger.

\- Mais moi aussi tu peux me manger quand tu veux, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Le jeune homme rougit et lui donna une tape dans l'épaule :

\- T'es vraiment idiot !

\- Oui, totalement, répondit-il joyeusement.

Et sans attendre qu'il proteste d'avantage, ses mains allèrent caresser ses hanches. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser pour reprendre leur câlin quand la sonnerie du téléphone de Newt retentie.

\- Je regarde juste qui c'est, murmura-t-il en attrapant son portable.

Thomas fit la moue mais le laissa se détacher très légèrement de lui avant de le ramener vivement dans ses bras et sous la couette.

\- Alors, c'est qui ?

\- Mon beau-père, je dois décrocher.

Sans attendre il se leva pour aller répondre dans le salon. Thomas aurait aimé savoir exactement ce qui l'empêchait de profiter de son petit ami comme il le désirerait, mais savait que sa situation familiale était très compliquée et que Newt n'aimait pas en parler. Prenant son mal en patience, il soupira profondément, s'enroula dans la couette et se blottit dans l'oreiller du blond. A défaut de l'avoir près de lui, ça l'aiderait à l'attendre. Sa discussion dura assez longtemps pour qu'il se remette un somnoler en rêvant de la journée qu'il allait passer avec lui.

Il se réveilla quand il sentit un corps glacé se glissa contre le sien. Il s'écarta en grognant mais Newt se rapprocha d'autant. Thomas ouvrit un œil pour lui marmonner de se pousser quand il croisa son visage pâle.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ma… ma mère vient de tomber, elle a dévalé un grand escalier dans un jardin publique et elle a une commotion cérébrale… Elle est encore évanouie…


	2. Chapter 2

Je viens de voir que j'avais oublié quelque chose de très important au chapitre dernier, je le met donc ici et m'excuse d'être aussi tête en l'air :

 **Disclamer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Voici donc la suite et fin promise la semaine dernière, que je poste remarquablement tôt par rapport à d'habitude. N'hésitez pas à me féliciter pour ce miracle !

Je vous préviens qu'il y a la fin une scène de sexe, mais je suppose que vous vous en doutez ^^ Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

* * *

Clairement inquiet pour sa mère inconsciente depuis quelques heures, Newt reniflait en s'empêchant de pleurer.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota Thomas en embrassant son front.

\- L-les médecins disent qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller et ils sont confiants, elle ne devrait pas avoir de séquelles… continua-t-il en essuyant ses yeux.

Son amant caressait son dos en attendant qu'il termine de lui raconter.

\- Je vais aller la voir…

\- Tu veux partir quand ?

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que Newt parte s'exiler en Angleterre, loin de lui, pendant une durée indéterminée, mais si c'était sa mère qui avait fait une chute comme ça, il se serait précipité à son chevet.

\- Ça y est, tu ne veux déjà plus de moi ? demanda-t-il en retrouvant un petit sourire.

\- Mais non ! C'est un plan machiavélique visant à te frustrer pendant tout le temps que tu passeras loin de moi pour que tu me saute dessus à ton retour !

Cette fois-ci, son rire se fit plus sonore et tout dans son visage disait « jamais ! ».

\- Du coup, j'en ai parlé à mon beau-père et il a proposé de m'aider à payer la moitié du billet parce que Maman se plein souvent que je ne viens jamais la voir. En fait j'aimerais bien trouver un vol pour demain…

Il scruta avec attention le visage de Thomas pour voir s'il désapprouvait cette décision hâtive.

\- Si c'est pas trop tard je t'amènerais à l'aéroport.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant pour le remercier.

Le brun rougit vivement en marmonnant que ce n'était rien et cacha son visage dans ses cheveux blonds. Ils restèrent comme ça de longues minutes. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus rien de sexuel entre eux et les deux en profitaient. Thomas apprit ainsi que quelques mois après que les parents de Newt divorcent, son père était partit s'installer en France pour son travail et n'avait jamais manifesté l'envie de rentrer revoir ses enfants. Peut de temps après, il avait commencé à fréquenter les mauvaises personnes et ça s'était très mal passé avec sa mère. De cette période de sa vie, il en avait gardé sa boiterie qui le suivait toujours aujourd'hui. Mais quand Thomas voulu en savoir d'avantage, il refusa catégoriquement d'en parler et se contenta de dire qu'après ça il était partit vivre chez son père et n'était pas retourné souvent en Angleterre.

Ils avaient passé près de deux heures sur l'ordinateur à chercher les vols les moins chers et les plus rapides. Ils avaient trouvé un aller-retour à 150 euros que Newt s'était empressé de prendre. Il ne trouverait probablement pas moins cher que ça en s'y prenant la veille pour le lendemain.

\- Je pourrais pas t'amener par contre, ça tombe en plein dans mes heures de boulot.

\- C'est pas grave, tu m'en veux pas de partir, c'est déjà super, répondit-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Thomas passa sa main dans ses cheveux en secouant la tête. Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir d'être inquiet pour sa mère ?

\- Ça te donnera l'occasion de me présenter !

Newt lui fit une grimace, pas sûr que sa mère est besoin d'un deuxième choc, il introduirait la tout doucement en commençant par dire que Thomas était un très bon ami à lui. Et puis, petit à petit, il introduirait le sujet de la relation amoureuse. La prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, par exemple.

Comme prévu, il embarqua le lendemain après-midi, à quinze heures, après être allé déposer sa demande de congé, et arriva à Londres à seize heures trente. Son beau-père était venu le chercher à l'aéroport. Il eut un peu de mal à se remettre à l'anglais, mais très vite fut de nouveau capable de tenir une discussion sans buter sur tous les mots.

Il lui annonça que sa mère s'était réveillée dans la nuit, qu'elle se sentait bien mais qu'elle ne pourrait sortir de l'hôpital que le lendemain, le temps que les médecins s'assurent qu'elle n'ait aucunes séquelles. Newt insista pour d'abord aller la voir avant de passer par leur domicile et Janson lui proposa de le déposer à l'hôpital et de rester seul avec elle tandis que lui repasserait voir son épouse plus tard et ils repartiraient ensemble.

Newt le remercia et accepta avant de descendre de la voiture et de monter les marches de l'hôpital, jusqu'à l'accueil. Le complexe lui paraissait immense et il était certain de se perdre bien avant d'avoir trouvé la chambre de sa mère. Malgré son appréhension à l'idée de la revoir après tant d'année, les mots sortirent facilement de sa bouche pour demander où il pourrait trouver Madame Janson.

Bienveillante, la secrétaire lui indiqua le service de neurologie qui saurait mieux le renseigner.

Le jeune homme mit un peu de temps à se repérer dans tous les couloirs mais trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait et une infirmière s'empressa de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa mère quand il lui demanda de l'aide. Elle sembla pourtant très déçue quand il lui dit qu'il préférerait entrer seul dans la chambre et préfèrerais ne pas prendre de café avec elle avant de partir puisqu'il était dépendant de son beau-père pour repartir.

Quand la fille fut partie, il toqua avant d'entrer et salua sa mère d'une petite voix.

\- Entre mon chéri, ne reste pas là ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

Newt avisa la chaise qu'elle lui montrait et s'assit, un peu tendu.

\- Alors comme il faut que je me retrouve à l'hôpital pour que tu daignes passer voir ta chère mère ?

\- Désolé, Maman…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, je suis contente de te revoir, Newt.

Ces quelques mots lui permirent de se détendre un peu et de pouvoir afficher un sourire plus sincère. Il glace se brisa petit à petit et ils prirent de leurs nouvelles avec enthousiasme.

Quand son mari entra dans la chambre quelques heures plus tard, elle semblait épuisée mais vraiment heureuse. Aussi celui-ci se contenta de l'embrasser en caressant sa joue et de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée avant de partir en compagnie de Newt.

Dès qu'ils finirent de dîner, le jeune homme monta aussitôt dans la chambre qu'on lui avait préparée et s'empressa de se connecter sur Facebook. Il n'avait pas de forfait international et au bout d'une journée sans petit message de Thomas, il lui manquait. Le jeune homme était déjà connecté quand il afficha la page internet et lui envoya un message quelques secondes après qu'il soit arrivé.

Thomas lui demanda comment s'était passé son voyage, si ça mère allait bien et s'il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il était auprès d'elle. Newt sourit face au déluge de question et entreprit d'y répondre une par une. Il aimait l'intérêt de Thomas pour tout ce qu'il faisait. Malgré son envie de rester encore un peu à discuter avec son amant, la fatigue devint trop pressante et il souhaita bonne nuit à Thomas.

« Je sais pas si je vais réussir à dormir sans toi… » Ecrivit-il avant de se déconnecter, sans attendre de réponses. Il savait qu'il allait avoir froid tout seul, mais ça aurait encore plus d'effet sur Thomas. Avec un sourire, il se glissa sous la couette, impatient de voir ce qu'il lui avait répondu.

Les jours suivant se passèrent de la même manière. Newt passait autant de temps que possible avec sa mère, qui était sortie deux jours plus tard et avec sa demi-sœur de six ans, Sonya. Alors qu'avant il ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle, il se demandait maintenant comment pourrait-il tenir plusieurs mois sans voir la bouille adorable de la petite fille. Il en avait d'ailleurs parlé à Thomas, un soir, qui ne savait plus s'il devait être jaloux de l'enfant dont Newt était complètement gaga ou attendrit par ses yeux brillants de bonheur.

Malgré son attachement pour Sonya, quand toute sa famille le raccompagna à l'aéroport le jeudi suivant, il était impatient de revoir Thomas. Il promit à sa sœur qu'elle pouvait venir le voir quand elle voulait pendant les vacances, embrassa tout le monde et embarqua.

Thomas lui avait dit qu'il pourrait venir le chercher à l'atterrissage parce qu'il ne travaillait que l'après-midi. Le vol serait sûrement la plus longue heure et demi de sa vie en attendant de le revoir.

Il se doutait que le jeune homme serait en retard, comme d'habitude, quand il arpenta l'aéroport avec sa valise. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que quelqu'un lui saute à moitié sur le dos en mettant ses mains devant ses yeux et en embrassant sa joue.

\- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota la voix de Thomas à son oreille.

Passé le premier moment de surprise, Newt lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement.

\- Juste ça ? Je suis déçu.

\- On est dans un lieu public, lui rappela Newt sans s'occuper de son air de chien battu.

Thomas fit la moue mais prit sa main pour le conduire jusqu'à sa voiture. Il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser, d'accord, mais après tant de temps, il pouvait au moins tenir sa main.

Pendant qu'ils rentraient jusque chez eux, Thomas ne lui posa pas beaucoup de questions sur ce qui s'était passé chez lui parce qu'il brûlait de savoir si Newt avait parlé d'eux mais ne voulait pas paraître trop empressé. Du coup ils parlaient de tout et de rien mais surtout de Sonya que le blond était déjà impatient de revoir.

\- J'y crois pas, marmonna Thomas, elle te manque plus que moi !

\- Mais non, s'écria-t-il, c'est différent !

Il éclata de rire et serra rapidement sa main avant de remettre la sienne sur le volant. Newt finit par sourire à son tour et tendit le bras pour caresser lentement sa cuisse avec son pouce.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et après un petit moment câlin sur le canapé, Thomas partit travailler. Une fois seul, Newt en profita pour défaire sa valise et faire un peu de ménage. Son amant l'avait clairement fait, puisque le sol était propre, mais il avait oublié la poussière et certaines lessives étaient en retard.

Le temps que Thomas revienne, il s'était remit dans le canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux et regardait tranquillement des vidéos sur Youtube.

\- Coucou ! lança Thomas en entrant dans leur appartement.

\- Coucou, répondit Newt en levant la tête pour qu'il embrasse sa bouche.

Le brun s'assit aussitôt dans le canapé, tout contre lui en poussant un soupir. Ça faisait du bien de se poser. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Newt pour voir ce qu'il regardait et finit par parsemer sa joue de baisers avant de relever son menton pour avoir accès à son cou.

\- Tu me gênes, marmonna-t-il sans essayer de se dégager.

\- Moui mais tu m'as manqué…

Il sourit en rougissant un peu et ferma son ordinateur pour le poser à côté de lui et se laisser aller dans les bras de Thomas. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de cuisiner ce soir et lui proposa de commander une pizza pour fêter son retour.

\- Si je n'étais pas aussi fatigué, je te proposerais autre chose, mais la pizza, ça me va aussi !

Newt lui donna une tape sur le bras et alla chercher le flyer accroché à la leur frigo pour faire le numéro de la pizzeria et commander une quatre fromages et une Margarita.

\- Ça arrive dans une demi-heure, trois quarts d'heure.

\- Cool, on a le temps pour un câlin !

Il sourit et se glissa avec plaisir dans ses bras. Ils continuèrent à parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait la semaine dernière et Thomas finit par lui demander s'il avait parlé de leur relation à sa mère.

\- Oh tu sais, elle était encore un peu fragile… répondit-il en rougissant.

\- Mouai…

Mais il ne fit pas d'autres commentaires car lui-même quand il était allé voir ses parents le weekend dernier, il n'avait pas osé leur dire qu'il était désormais plus qu'ami avec son colocataire. Pourtant, ils avaient bien vu qu'il avait leur plus heureux que la dernières fois qu'ils s'étaient vu et lui en avait fait la remarque. Il était resté très évasif et avait seulement laissé échapper un ou deux « il » ou lieu de « elle » pour le faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon qui avait conquit son cœur. Sa mère lui avait lancé un regard bizarre mais il n'était pas sûr qu'ils aient compris ce qu'il insinuait.

\- Ce silence veut dire que tu n'en as pas parlé à la tienne, s'amusa Newt en essayant de capter son regard.

\- Oui d'accord, je n'ai pas osé !

Son air boudeur le fit rire. Ils furent interrompus par la sonnette qui annonçait que le livreur était arrivé. Thomas se leva, pris son porte-monnaie et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les pizzas toutes chaudes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Blottit contre un Thomas profondément endormi, Newt ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il sentait entre ses jambes une érection persistante, résultat d'un rêve qu'il venait de faire qui les mettait en scène lui et Thomas dans une situation vraiment chaude. Il était frustré de ne jamais rien faire avec son amant et désespérait de faire l'amour un jour. Son petit-ami lui avait déjà dit qu'il aimait attendre avant de coucher avec ses amants pour être sur que leur relation serait basée sur de l'amour et pas que du sexe.

Mais-là, au bout d'un mois, il en avait trop envie sans oser le dire. Il aimerait le faire au moins de temps en temps. Pas tous les soirs parce que ses fesses ne le supporteraient pas, il devait rester debout dans la journée tout de même, mais un peu quand même…

Et puis il s'était sentit un peu patraque pendant la journée et aurait aimé se faire câliner un peu et se fatiguer pour mieux dormir. Il se tortilla pour mieux se blottir contre Thomas qui grogna un peu mais lui laissa de la place pour se mettre. Les yeux fermés, il se laissa porter par les petits ronflements de son amant et se calma lentement, prêt à se rendormir.

Le lendemain, Newt se leva en même temps que Thomas. Il avait mal à la tête et le nez encombré, ce qui le mettait de mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu as l'air un peu pâle, nota Thomas en passant doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Super, et en plus il avait une sale tête. Il chassa sa main d'un geste agacé et se prépara un café. Il répondit d'un grognement quand Thomas lui dit qu'il partait et soupira, vu comme il commençait la journée, il serait exécrable jusqu'à ce qu'il se couche. Absolument pas motivé, il partit à son tour travailler.

Quand il arriva à la boutique de vêtements, il se dépêcha d'accrocher son badge à sa chemise, il était tout juste à l'heure, à peine assez en avance pour sa responsable ne puisse pas lui faire de commentaires désobligeants. Alors qu'il regardait le livret pour connaitre le chiffre qu'ils devaient faire aujourd'hui, il sentit petit à petit la nausée l'envahir. Il toucha son front en soupirant, décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée.

Son humeur ne s'améliora pas à mesure que ses collègues et ses clients lui disaient qu'il n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine. En plus, il avait commencé à tousser et avait l'impression d'avoir mal partout.

Juste avant de partir en pose déjeuné, à treize heures, il céda à la tentation et demanda à sa responsable la permission de rentrer chez lui :

\- Madame Paige, je me sens vraiment mal, j'aimerais prendre le reste de ma journée pour aller chez le médecin…

Elle hésita longuement en le regardant sous toutes les coutures pour s'il mentait. Mais son visage pâle et ses yeux un peu trop brillants la convainquirent. Elle accepta de mauvaise grâce et réclama un certificat médical pour le lendemain. Il se força à la remercier pour ne pas qu'elle change d'avis et partir rapidement.

Il se dit qu'heureusement qu'à cause de sa jambe boiteuse il ne pouvait pas conduire parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas confiance en ses réflexe à l'heure actuelle.

En regardant l'emploi du temps de Thomas, il apprit qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant dix-huit heures. Un peu déçu, il appela son médecin pour prendre rendez-vous. Comme c'était pour un certificat médical, elle lui dit qu'elle pouvait le prendre dans une demi-heure. C'était rapide et ça l'arrangeait, comme ça, il n'aurait pas le temps de végéter sur le canapé. Aussitôt, il reprit son manteau pour ressortir et aller tirer des sous avant de se rendre au cabinet.

Il en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard avec un arrêt de travail pour une semaine. Il faudrait qu'il se débrouille pour le donner à Ava Paige avant demain. En tout cas c'était établit, il avait la grippe. Ça expliquait pourquoi hier il avait l'impression d'être seulement enrhumer. Ça donnerait aussi une bonne raison à Thomas d'être aux petits soins pour lui.

Dès qu'il fut rentré, il se traina dans la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à grignoter. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il fit chauffer la bouilloire pour se préparer un bol de soupe en sachet et partit aussitôt se coucher. Il se déshabilla et prit son pyjama quand son regard tomba sur le T-shirt que mettait Thomas pour dormir. Sans réfléchir, il l'enfila et prit un vieux jogging dans l'armoire. Il avait déjà entendu certaines filles dire que mettre les vêtements de leur copain leur donnait la sensation qu'il était avec elles. Il était rarement aussi transi d'amour mais là son cerveau était tellement ralentit que ça lui paraissait être une bonne idée.

Enroulé dans la couette avec son bol de soupe dans les mains il ne se sentait toujours pas mieux. Mais au moins, il était chez lui et dès qu'il aurait finit de manger, il pourrait dormir. Finalement, il en but à peine la moitié avant que ses nausées deviennent trop fortes et il préféra s'arrêter avant de vomir. Le nez dans l'oreiller, il s'endormit bien plus vite qu'il l'aurait pensé.

Jusqu'à ce que Thomas revienne, il se réveilla cinq ou six fois. Newt ouvrit les yeux une énième fois quand il embrassa son front, inquiet.

\- Tu vas bien ? murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Il gémit doucement en refermant les yeux sans que Thomas sache s'il s'agissait d'un oui ou d'un non. Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état, mais il devait savoir ce qu'il avait.

\- Newt, tu es allé chez le médecin ?

\- Grippe, murmura-t-il pour répondre à toutes ses questions de façon groupée.

\- Tu es allé chercher tes médicaments ?

Il fit non de la tête et se renfonça dans les couvertures. Il était fatigué et ne voulait pas parler.

\- Je vais aller te chercher alors.

\- Tu peux passer au magasin donner mon certificat médical ? demanda-t-il avec une petite voix.

\- Bien sûr.

Après un dernier baiser, Thomas se releva et chercha l'ordonnance et le certificat qu'avait donnés le médecin. Il mit un peu de temps à la trouver avant de voir qu'il l'avait laissé dans la cuisine. Il devait vraiment se sentir mal pour ne pas respecter sa légendaire organisation.

Profitant de voir la pharmacienne, il lui demanda de lui traduire les dosages écrient par le médecin qui étaient totalement incompréhensible pour lui. Ça avait fait beaucoup rire la femme qui lui avait répété ce que le médecin avait noté. En réalité, lui expliqua-t-elle, il y avait principalement de l'aspirine et au besoin quelque chose contre la fièvre. Comme la grippe était d'origine virale, les antibiotiques ne servaient à rien. Il la remercia et se dépêcha de repartir, il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Newt tout seul dans cet état là.

Comme il était en voiture, il fit un saut rapide au magasin où travaillait son petit-ami. La femme qui l'accueillit n'avait pas l'air aimable, mais il se força à rester souriant. Elle ne fut pas ravie que ce soit lui qui lui donne le certificat médical de Newt, mais elle ne put pas faire autrement que l'accepter. Par pure politesse, elle lui souhaita également un bon rétablissement.

Une fois rentré, Thomas retourna aussitôt le voir une nouvelle fois endormis. Il posa les médicaments qu'il avait achetés sur la table de lui et alla préparer le repas. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui s'en chargeait, il ne devait pas se louper. Il prépara quelque chose de léger pour que Newt puisse manger avec lui et alla le réveiller.

\- Tu te lèves ? demanda-t-il en caressant son visage.

\- Pourquoi, murmura-t-il.

\- On va manger, ça va te faire du bien de bouger un peu.

Newt acquiesça et se leva difficilement pour le suivre. Thomas haussa un sourcil en voyant la façon dont il était habillé, mais ne dit rien et lui tendis un pull à lui. Il avait l'air terriblement craquant dans ses vêtements trop grands. Il lui donnait à la fois envie de le prendre de dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le lâcher et en même temps de les lui retirer un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus rien et qu'il puisse le montrer à quel point il l'aimait à la folie.

\- Ça te va super bien, déclara-t-il en l'embrassant.

\- Arrête de m'embrasser, tu vas finir par tomber malade.

\- Tu es tellement cruel avec moi…

Newt renifla et réclama à un paquet de mouchoir en allant s'assoir devant son assiette. En souriant, il lui en apporta un et posa la casserole sur la table en passant. Dedans il y avait des petits pois égouttés et leurs deux steaks hachés. Pour lui faire plaisir, il grignota quelques petits pois avant de repoussé son assiette. Et malgré toutes les demandes de Thomas, il n'en mangea que trois de plus.

Ce dernier soupira mais n'osa pas le forcer d'avantage et termina le repas seul. Il fit un Tupperware avec tous les restes et avant que Newt reparte au lit, il lui demanda de rester avec lui devant la télé. Il haussa les épaules et accepta. Ravi, Thomas décida de remettre la vaisselle à plus tard et revient avec leur couette pour que Newt puisse se mettre confortablement dans ses bras.

Devant une série américaine, Thomas s'était retrouvé avec Newt affalé contre sont torse, la couverture posée sur eux qui le faisait mourir de chaud, à pouvoir contemplé son épaule découverte par le T-shirt qu'il portait. Pendant les publicités, il se baissa pour déposer une série de baisers sur sa joue et dans son cou. La position lui faisait mal à la nuque, mais qu'importe puisque Newt poussait de petits sourires d'aise en se lovant un peu plus contre lui. Sa main partit caresser sa hanche sous la couette et à force d'être touché, le jeune homme commença à émerger.

\- Je rêve ou tu me tripote pendant mon sommeil, marmonna-t-il, pas très sûr de lui.

\- Du tout, je te câline !

\- J'aimerais bien que tu m'embrasses, murmura-t-il, mais j'ai peur de te vomir dessus après…

\- C'est d'un glamour ! répondit Thomas en riant.

Newt fit la moue, et quémanda un baiser tout de même, juste pour le punir, au cas où ça lui arriverait vraiment.

\- Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire quand tu seras plus en forme et que tu auras plus de nausées en m'embrassant ? Me laisser prendre soin de toi partout, partout.

\- Et porter encore mon T-shirt, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

\- Tu aimes quand je suis habillé comme ça ? demanda-t-il en rougissant.

\- Oui, admit-il tout aussi rouge.

Oui, il était vraiment trop adorable, il paraissait fragile dans ses vêtements trop grands. Il voulait le protéger, le garder tout contre lui jusqu'à être certain qu'il aille mieux.

Tout en essayant de se calmer pour ne pas laisser ses mains parcourir une nouvelle fois son corps, il l'aider à bouger et se mettre sur ses genoux pour le tenir plus confortablement et le laissa se rendormir au son de l'épisode qui reprenait. Quand il décida d'aller se coucher, le blond n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, si bien que ses jambes étaient toutes engourdies. Il aurait bien aimé le porter pour le ramener dans leur lit mais devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour supporter son poids. C'était humiliant…

Plutôt que le faire tomber par accident, il préféra le secouer doucement pour lui chuchoter qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Un peu groggy, il obéit en silence, les mains de Thomas enserrant fermement sa taille pour lui éviter de trop tanguer.

Newt était resté coucher pendant quatre jours et durant tout ce temps avait alterné entre regarder des séries sur son ordinateur et dormir. Le vendredi, il se sentait un peu mieux et se souvenait très bien de ce qui lui avait dit Thomas à propos de ses vêtements. Lui aussi aimait mettre les habits de son amant parce que celui-ci devenait d'un seul coup beaucoup plus protecteur avec lui. En plus, il avait passé toutes ses nuits à le tenir dans ses bras alors qu'il ne cessait de lui dire qu'il allait tomber malade à son tour s'il continuait comme ça.

Mais Thomas s'en moquait, s'il avait l'air plus à l'aise avec sa tête sur son torse, alors risquer d'attraper un petit microbe ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

Pour en revenir à ce qui le préoccupait, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, le lendemain était le jour de congé de Thomas et il comptait bien en profiter. Après tout, il lui avait promis de faire l'amour une fois qu'il serait guéri. Du coup, il avait remit le T-shirt et le jogging de son amant pour préparé à diner. Il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir fait ses derniers jours, mais il n'était pas un cordon bleu et ça les changerait de manger quelque chose d'un peu plus élaboré. Mais sans aller faire les courses, il ne se sentait pas de sortir tout seul…

Après avoir fait le tour du frigo et du congélateur, il jeta son dévolu sur une tartiflette. Pomme de terre, crème fraiche, fromage et lardon, le tour était joué. Il la mettait tout juste dans le four quand Thomas arriva.

Il se figea un instant sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine pour le détailler avant de venir l'embrasser.

\- J'en conclu que ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux, grâce à toi.

Thomas leva les yeux avec un sourire, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose. Dès qu'il put le tenir dans ses bras, il passa ses mains sous son T-shirt pour caresser son torse.

\- Garde tes mains dans tes poches, grogna-t-il en le chassant sans trop de hargne.

\- Mais comment je suis sensé résister alors que tu sais très bien quel effet tu me fais habillé comme ça !

Newt lui répondit par un sourire coquin et se retourna vers la cuisine. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui guidait le jeu, il pouvait bien en profiter un peu. Il pensait que Thomas allait retourner dans le salon pour se poser dans le canapé, mais au contraire il resta près de lui et entoura sa taille avec ses bras. Il restait derrière lui, en silence, sans le gêner, pendait qu'il terminait de préparer la salade.

\- Je suis surpris que tu ne m'embêtes pas.

\- Je te garde dans de bonnes dispositions pour après le repas !

Newt ricana, se retourna et lui vola un baiser. De toute façon, son amant était bien trop chaud pour qu'il puisse lui résister. Pourtant il ne résista pas à l'envie de la taquiner un peu :

\- C'est vrai, je suis toujours un peu malade, je devrais peut-être me reposer encore un peu… Et puis je suis franchement mal sapé, on dirait un sac à patate.

Il le fit blêmir en face de lui et étouffa un rire. Il lui arrivait d'être tellement crédule.

\- Je plaisante. Il parait que c'est un vieux remède de Grand-mère.

\- Alors je pense qu'il va falloir te donner plusieurs doses, au cas où, répondit-il en retrouvant le sourire.

Ça, c'était à voir, songea-t-il, il était tout de même encore un peu fatigué, peut être trop pour supporter un deuxième round. Mais en attendant il pouvait en profiter pour se pendre à son cou, le pousser sur une chaise et grimper sur ses genoux pour quelques minutes de romantisme avant de passer à table.

Thomas ne se lassait pas caresser son dos et ses cheveux alors qu'il se pelotonnait contre lui comme un chaton.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Thomas en le serrant un peu plus fort, brutalement inquiet à l'idée de ne pas le lui dire au bon moment.

Mais Newt lui lança un sourire lumineux et lui répondit que lui aussi. Thomas ne put retenir un soupir soulagé, il avait tout fait correctement ! Une main sur ses fesses et une autre sur sa nuque, il l'entraina dans un baiser langoureux.

\- C'est un avant goût pour ce soir, chuchota-t-il avant de mordiller son oreille.

Newt retint un petit gémissement en se disant que Thomas était peut être meilleur que lui dans l'art de taquiner les gens. Il était déjà pressé d'y être, mais là, pas sûr qu'il puisse attendre d'avoir finit de manger pour le dévorer.

La sonnerie du minuteur du four mit fin à son dilemme et il descendit à regret de ses genoux pour sortir la tartiflette. Pendant ce temps, Thomas mit rapidement la table et pensa même à sortir les beaux verres à pieds qu'il avait récupéré chez sa mère quand elle avait déménagé, il avait quelques mois de ça.

Le dîner se passa normalement, mais était ponctué de caresses sur la main, ou avec le pied, de plusieurs piques échangées, qui ne faisait qu'accroitre leur excitation au sujet de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Ce serait leur première fois, après tout, il y avait un petit stress qui leur donnait envie de plus mais aussi de rester tendre et romantique.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Newt se leva avec l'intention de faire la vaisselle, mais Thomas l'attrapa par les hanches et le détourna de l'évier. Les lèvres fixées à sa nuque, il le poussa doucement vers leur chambre.

\- Non, mais je préfère la faire pendant qu'il y en a pas trop…

\- Demain. Je le ferais si tu veux.

Newt ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant que Thomas l'embrasse, profitant de sa bouche à demi ouverte.

\- Tu réfléchis trop, laisse descendre ton cerveau, déclara-t-il en fermant la porte de leur chambre et en éteignant la lumière.

D'un geste il le poussa sur le lit et monta à califourchon sur lui pour l'embrasser aussitôt. Un peu raide au début, Newt se détendit petit à petit, aider par ses mains qui caressait doucement ses bras. Aujourd'hui il ne ferait rien, il se laisserait chouchouter parce qu'il était encore un peu malade, parce qu'il s'était habillé pour le montrer et puis surtout parce qu'il en avait vraiment très envie.

Les yeux à demi fermés, il le laissa lui enlever son T-shirt et parcourir sa peau avec ses lèvres. Mais comme l'avais dit Thomas, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de penser à des choses complètement incongrues, par exemple il avait peur qu'il attrape sa grippe, à force de l'embrasser, parce qu'il était toujours contagieux. Ça ne le dérangeait pas ne prendre soin de lui a son tour, mais se sentirait un peu coupable.

Thomas attrapa son visage pour rencontrer ses yeux.

\- Je préfère que tu me dises que tu n'en as pas envie plutôt d'avoir une poupée dans les mains…

\- Non ce n'est pas ça !

Il était un peu perdu dans ses pensées, mais il en avait envie ! Il ne savait juste pas quels gestes faire pour le montrer… Un petit baiser sur la joue et un sourire suffit à le faire pardonner et ses pensées ne s'égarèrent plus. Thomas ne l'aurait pas permis et il garda ses lèvres prisonnières des siennes jusqu'à ce qu'il le repousse pour respirer.

\- C'est bon, tu es reconcentré ?

\- Oui, je suis tout à toi.

Une fois délesté de son pantalon, Newt le repoussa et lui fit signe de s'allonger pour qu'il puisse se mettre au dessus à son tour. Assis sur ses cuisses, il le déshabilla à son tour, en profitant pour détailler son corps : musclé, avec un petit ventre parce qu'il ne faisait pas de sport régulièrement, il adorait sa peau qui commençait à briller à cause de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Profitant de sa position dominante, embrassa sa gorge puis descendit en ligne, passant entre ses pectoraux jusqu'à son boxer. Il n'était pas aussi entreprenant que ça d'habitude, les joues rougies de Thomas lui donnaient confiance en lui.

Il enleva résolument son boxer et se retrouva face à son érection. Un peu timide, il se contenta de poser sa main dessus pour le masturber lentement et observer ses réactions. Il aimait ses lèvres mordues pour étouffer ses soupirs et ses yeux qui papillonnaient dans une tentative de rester ouverts. Tout en continuant à le masturber, il l'embrassa et Thomas s'empressa de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le garder près de lui.

Toujours collé à lui, le brun se redressa avec la volonté de lui rendre la pareille. Il était vraiment un petit-ami indigne pour ne pas prendre soin de son amant malade. Il s'attarda sur sa gorge, pour le plaisir de le voir lever un peu plus la tête avant de descendre sur son torse et de frotter ses tétons pour voir sa réaction. En entendant les petits soupirs qui s'échappaient de sa bouche, il devinait que s'était une zone érogène et posa sa bouche dessus pour l'embrasser et le sucer, lui tirant un hoquet.

Tout en déposant une série de baiser le long de son ventre, il baissa son boxer jusqu'à ses genoux et Newt se tortilla pour le faire descendre d'avantage et l'envoyer balader d'un coup de pied. Thomas écarta un peu ses jambes, juste assez pour se glisser entre elles sans lui donner l'impression d'être exposé. Il fixa ses cuisses blanches avec son sexe tendu au milieu et ne put pas résister à l'envie de lui faire un suçon juste dans le pli de sa cuisse.

Newt glapit mais Thomas le tenait fermement et finit par se reculer, fier de lui. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de poser ses lèvres sur son érection. Le jeune homme poussa un long gémissement et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller. En fait, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut de relations sexuelles, il avait l'impression d'être plus sensible que d'habitude.

Très vite, il tira ses cheveux pour l'écarter de lui. S'il jouissait maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir bander à nouveau et ne voulait surtout pas s'arrêter maintenant. Thomas le regarda un instant et sembla le comprendre. Il se glissa jusqu'à sa bouche en accrochant ses cuisses à ses hanches dans le même mouvement. Ils gémirent de concert en se frottant l'un contre l'autre.

\- Ça te va si on va plus loin, où tu préfères qu'on reste comme ça ?

\- Non… plus ça me va.

Thomas poussa un soupir soulagé. Il se redressa pour fouiller dans sa table de nuit et en sortir le lubrifiant et un préservatif. Il en mit sur ses doigts et l'embrassa avant de les glisser entre ses fesses. Il caressa son intimité un instant avec de faire entrer son doigt lentement en scrutant son visage pour voir s'il lui faisait mal. Newt lui sourit pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas le cas et il bougea doucement. Quand il le sentit assez détendu, il rajouta du lubrifiant et entra un second doigt avant de s'arrêter pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer.

Il devait avoir encore plus perdu l'habitude que ce qu'il pensait, songea Newt en sentant son intimité le bruler. Et Thomas était bien plus gros que ça. Mais il était tellement attentif à lui que ça le détendait petit à petit. Enfin, il lui fit signe que c'était bon et qu'il pouvait bouger. Pour l'aider à se concentrer sur le plaisir, son amant le repris dans sa bouche, lui tirant un gémissement. Ça eut le mérite de le détendre suffisamment pour qu'il puisse ajouter un dernier doigt très rapidement.

Il prit bien son temps pour les enfoncer en lui et chercher sa prostate pour essayer de la retrouver après. Et surtout pour avoir le plaisir de le voir bouger ses hanches pour accentuer ses mouvements en essayant de retenir ses gémissements pour ne pas montrer à quel point il avait envie de passer à la suite.

\- Aller Tommy ! Ce n'est pas en étant lent comme ça que tu vas me guérir ! cria-t-il en essayant de le repousser pour qu'il enlève ses doigts et les remplace par son sexe.

En faisant la moue, Thomas lui obéit et se pencha pour bécoter ses lèvres. Il aimait lui donner autant de plaisir lui… Mais ses désirs étaient des ordres. Il prit tout de même le temps de dérouler le préservatif sur lui malgré leur forte envie. Puis, il enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et présenta son érection face à son intimité. Il entra lentement, en s'arrêtant régulièrement de longues minutes en parsemant son visage de baiser. Newt essayait de cacher ses gémissements de douleur pour ne pas l'inquiéter et qu'il veuille arrêter mais savait pertinemment que ses larmes de douleur le trahissaient. Il attrapa la main de Thomas qui caressait sa joue et l'embrassa en se forçant à sourire.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête, je sais que tu as mal, murmura-t-il pour essayer de l'apaiser.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Mais si tu ne veux pas arrêter, le coupa-t-il, pas de problème, je ne bouge pas et tu me diras ce que tu voudras que je fasse quand tu en auras envie.

Newt lui sourit et ferma les yeux en respirant calmement. Profitant qu'il ne le regardait pas, Thomas afficha une grimace de frustration. Il était chaud, serré, avait un visage adorable et c'était presque une torture de s'obliger à rester immobile. Il fallait vraiment être amoureux pour faire l'amour à un homme, personne ne pourrait attendre autant juste pour tirer un coup rapide.

De longues minutes plus tard, Newt lui signifia qu'il était habitué en ondulant son bassin, ça tiraillait encore un peu, mais c'était largement supportable. Il cru entendre Thomas lâcher un petit « Merci mon Dieu » avant de soupirer profondément en le sentant bouger. Il avait bien fait d'attendre, ça en valait le coup.

Thomas était lent et doux, juste ce qu'il fallait pour sentir des étincelles de plaisir remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se sentir aimé en même temps. C'était le paradis. Ses gémissements se mêlaient à ceux de son amant presque aussi forts que les siens. Il l'entourait de ses bras, une main sur ses reins et l'autres sur son sexe pour le masturber au rythme de ses vas-et-viens. Newt enterra ses mains dans ses cheveux, allant parfois jusqu'à griffer légèrement sa nuque. Ses cuisses se resserraient petit à petit jusqu'à être arrivé trop haut et jouir dans un cri, aussitôt suivit par Thomas.

Il poussa un soupir de bonheur en roulant sur le côté pour laisser Newt respirer. D'un geste, il l'attira contre lui et son amant se blottit contre lui. Il était profondément heureux.

Promis, la prochaine fois qu'il verrait sa mère, il lui parlerait de Thomas, qui était certainement l'homme de sa vie.


End file.
